


That Well-Kept 'Secret'

by Whatevergirl



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Javert's "secret" relationship with the mayor, Kink Meme, M/M, Madeleine Era, The one everyone knows about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatevergirl/pseuds/Whatevergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using bits of 2 prompts: 'The fact that Monsieur le Maire likes to bend his inspector over any available flat surface is the worst kept secret in M-sur-M. Everyone knows it. And everyone ships it, to the point that people (gendarmes, factory workers, the mayor's housekeeper) find the most ridiculous excuses to snoop around the room in which the mayor and the inspector are "talking".</p><p>And then there's this one asshole who feels personally offended by this affair, disrespects the inspector and threatens to report both him and the mayor to Paris. The good citizens of M-sur-M gang on him to protect the honour of the mayor and also the source of the best and juiciest gossip'<br/>and<br/>'After reports or any other kind of meeting, Monsieur Madeleine likes to dismiss Javert with a slap on the bum.'<br/>Makinghugospin meme, round 4 page 45</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Well-Kept 'Secret'

It was not a secret to anyone in Montreuil sur Mer. They had, in fact, figured out the way Madeleine felt about Inspector Javert before the policeman had worked it. Though, Javert’s belief that the mayor was simply eccentric did not help him. 

It had started with the mayor smiling. It may not have seemed like much if it were from anyone else, however Madeleine did not tend to smile at people; he was always so sombre. Unfortunately, Javert did not seem to notice. The townspeople tried to encourage him. When the inspector was working, they slipped as much innuendo about him and Madeleine into the conversation as possible; using their tone to make suggestions even if their words did not.

The mayor clearly decided the solution was to step his attentions up to the next level. He would insist on shaking the man’s hand every time they encountered one another, holding it for a moment too long. Even so, Javert did not quite realise what was going on. It was when the baker saw Madeleine holding Javert’s hand between his own, stroking it gently as he spoke that the townsman realised the mayor may actually be quite serious in his desire for the policeman. He mentioned it to his wife, and she had given him an odd grin and said nothing else. A few days later, when he retired to sit in front of the fire he heard his wife speaking with a number of women from their street.

“Well, Javert must be blind! How can he not see?” That was the grocer’s oldest daughter.

“I suppose it depends on who you are. Javert is a policeman; they are suspicious of everything.” Madame Nève, if he was not mistaken.

“”I do not think it is even that,” responded his wife, “I do not think Javert even realises what Monsieur Madeleine is trying to do.”

“Are you his housekeeper, Madame?” Spoke up the first voice.

“I am the inspector’s.” Answered Madame Girard. “The mayor’s is not here.”

“Could you ask her to suggest they share meals when they work late there?”

“I suppose so. The mayor does seem to need some help...”

The baker backed away, sitting quietly in his chair, trying not to let the women’s scheming worry him.

About a week later, Javert and Madeleine were sharing their evening meals. The mayor had also started standing as close to the inspector as he could, enjoying the press of their bodies together when they stood side by side in conversation, or walking together down the street.

Javert still did not seem to realise what was going on.

\------

About a fortnight later, the mayor’s aide, Richard, noticed a new development between the two. He reported it to his wife, as she had commanded he do in any change to the way they acted to each other. Madeleine had taken not just one step up in his bid for Javert’s attention, but a fair few. 

He was now clapping Javert’s buttocks every time he turned to leave the office. The inspector gave Madeleine a queer look, but said nothing. Richard noticed at first that it was a light slap, barely making contact, after a few days, he started to be more heavy-handed. Several days after that, he started resting his hand on Javert’s bum before he gave it a slap. He was sceptical that the inspector could be so naïve, but he appeared quite unaware that the mayor wanted to have him.

It was when the mayor started rubbing his hand along Javert’s buttocks, sliding his fingers down the middle while whispering in his ear that Javert seemed to get the idea. Richard had struggled not to laugh from his point by the bookshelf where he was trying to find something; the inspector had stared blankly at the mayor when his hand had disappeared down the back, eyes following as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. A moment later, Javert had flushed bright red and taken a step backwards. Madeleine had followed.

Richard was sure he would have been more forceful, if Javert’s eyes hadn’t flickered to the man sat on the floor and mentioned something to the mayor. He found he was being sent away whenever Javert came up for his daily report though.

\------

Picard was a fine police officer. He was not thrilled about working for Javert, as the man was nearly 16 years younger than he was, but he did his duty and did not complain. He had noticed his daughter’s odd giggling whenever he mentioned Javert or Madeleine, but had dismissed it as an odd quirk of hers, until he hurried up the stairs of the mayor’s office one evening.

He had been trying to find Javert, wanting him to finish up his paperwork, before the post got sent to Paris, but the inspector spent long periods of time at the mayor’s office now. It wasn’t, strictly speaking, a problem. Javert always finished his shift before heading out to give his report, so he could not actually object.

The mayor’s aide tried to stop him heading up, but he knew the mayor was a kind and understanding man; surely he would not make him wait while Javert signed a few papers.

Javert was bent over the mayor’s large desk when he reached the office doors. Madeleine was stood behind him, bobbing in a odd manner... it wasn’t until the older man leaned down to suckle Javert’s ear that Picard realised what was happening. He turned quickly and hurried away, though he was not quick enough to miss the breathy moan and stuttered ‘Please’ the inspector let out.

He left, not looking at the aide, deciding that the papers could wait until the next lot of post was sent to Paris, later in the week. 

\------

It was obvious that Madeleine and Javert were not aware of how extensive gossip could be when people latched onto something interesting. Their ‘secret’ was not unknown by anyone, really; from the priest to the local farmers, nearly everyone was aware that Javert spent a fair bit of time bent over pieces of furniture in the mayor’s presence. 

Madeleine’s factory workers often found excuses to head up to the mayor’s office when Javert came by. The only reason they got away with it was because the foreman was dense, unpopular, and had not been informed of the relationship between the men. He did not know why the women were so keen to ask the mayor his opinion of things, but if it kept them from squawking then so be it.

It was nearly a year into the relationship that he discovered what was going on, when one of the women laughed at him a few times too many, and he went to object to the mayor. He froze at the door, staring at the men. Madeleine had Javert pressed up against a wall. The inspector was missing his trousers, had his legs wound about the other’s waist and was panting loudly, little moans escaping his throat. The mayor had his face pressed into Javert’s neck while he thrust his hips firmly.

The foreman gaped, wide eyed, before turning and hurrying down the stairs. It was unacceptable. The mayor was supposed to be a present-day saint. The inspector was a cold hearted bastard. To see them writhing together in such a manner...

It suddenly occurred to him; this is why the women always wanted to go upstairs. They all knew. They were all quite content to let this debauchery continue. Well, he would not. He snarled at them to keep working as he hurried over to a table in the corner of the room. He crouched over it, grabbing a piece of parchment to send a letter to the prefecture in Paris. It was vital they hear of this.

“Stop it!” Hissed one of the women.

“What are you doing?” growled another.

“Do not even think of it.” cried yet another.

“Do not try to stop me.” he snapped. 

The resulting argument brought the mayor out of his office, smoothing down the front of his clothing with a deep flush upon his cheeks. 

“Please, now. Don’t shout.”  
The women hurried over to their greatly admired mayor, trying to explain how they were defending him. Javert walked awkwardly down the stairs while the women were still crowding Madeleine, but the foreman spotted him.

“Monsieur L’Inspector. May I speak with you?”

“Foreman.” Javert scowled at him, but followed him over to the side.

“I think it is disgusting that you can act in such a manner with the mayor.”

“Excuse me?” Hissed Javert.

“It’s vile. How can you bring a good man such as Madeleine down so far?” Javert curled his lip back into a snarl, his hand drifting over to his rapier.

“How dare you!” It was not Madeleine who was defending him, but the factory women. They were advancing on the slimy man, anger flooding their faces. The foreman hesitated, clearly torn between his indignation at what Javert dared to do with the mayor and his fear of dozens of annoyed women.

Madeleine solved it by ordering the women back to work and telling the foreman to forget his irritation, that he could find another job if it bothered him so.

The foreman threatened to rat Madeleine out to the police in Paris, but Javert interrupted with a harsh laugh, before pointing out that their relationship was not illegal. Madeleine stared when Javert claimed that the prefecture in Paris already knew of their relationship. Neither the women nor the foreman knew if this was true or a bluff...

However, the foreman liked his job, so decided not to say anything. He kept his job, keeping his mouth shut and not annoying the man who kept him safe from the street scum. Javert and Madeleine went back to pretending their relationship was a secret, and no one knew about it.

The gossip network of Montreuil sur Mer kept up their discussions of how adorable the two men were together.


End file.
